Can't Complain
by Cathy Barton
Summary: Sain and Kent are sent on a mission, but they get much more than they bargained for. Based off of FE7. Chapter 5 is on its way... KentxSainSainxKent
1. And So It Begins

**Notes: **Hi guys! I've been playing Fire Emblem (GBA) practically nonstop ever since I got it for Christmas, 

_practically. _I can't help myself, it's so much fun! Anyways, I've come to find that my two favorite 

characters are Sain and Kent, just because they compliment each other perfectly. I mean what's better 

than a playboy and an annoyingly polite guy that's good with a lance ^_^ Sorry, I just like the pairing!

Any excuse for yaoi, right? If you guys don't like yaoi, that's okay. You don't have to read it, just don't 

flame me, okies? It's just something I know a lot of people (including me) are into; it'll make for an 

interesting read, too. ^___^ It's **NOT **going to start out as yaoi, though. I don't even think it'll be shonen-

ai until some of the later chapters. So if you're not okay with that kind of stuff, at _least _read the non-yaoi 

and non-shonen ai parts, ok?

~**_**~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*

**Title: **Can't Complain

**Game: **Fire Emblem (GBA, I think it's the 7th or something)

**Setting: **It starts out before Sain and Kent meet Lyndis, and then it'll continue on from there; they'll 

travel from place to place, you know the deal.

**Characters: **Sain, Kent, Lyndis, Mark (Who is **_your _**character in the game, if you know what I mean, the 

tactician), Florina, maybe others, I'm not sure who will appear eventually, it all depends on how far I want 

to take this.

**Pairings: **SainxKent (I know you guys are probably like, the **_hell_**? This is fan fiction, and I'm an author; I 

have my rights…bwahahahahahaha) Plus, I've found lots of Fire Emblem yaoi and shonen ai fics online,

mostly ones with EliwoodxHector pairings and stuff, so I have a right to write this stuff, too! So _ha! Bite _

me!

**POV: **I'm going to start with Kent's POV, and then I'm going to switch into Sain's POV, if you know what I 

mean. It'll be written in first person when I'm writing in either one of their points of view; it'll never be 

both of their thoughts at the same time, like third person omniscient…none of that here. In case it gets 

confusing, I'll label whose POV it is at the beginning of each part; just read, you'll see.

**Signs, etc.: **"words" for speaking, words for flashbacks, and *~*~* for separating sections in a

chapter.

**Rating: **PG-13, for minor swearing and _maybe _some sexual references.  _Maybe_. (I mean, seriously, Sain's 

there, what else do you expect?) Oh, right, and the shonen ai and yaoi…heh, forgot about that. So yeah, 

PG-13…for _now. _

~**_**~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, yaoi (duh, oh, and if you don't know what it is, basically, it's malexmale stuff, so if 

you don't like it, don't read it! …and don't say I didn't warn ya!), possible violence (I'm not sure yet), and 

maybe some drinking/alcohol *gasp*. There might be slight spoilers, but if you've played the beginning of 

the game, it doesn't matter. I think that's it -.-;; 

**Warnings (for this chapter only): **Um, there really aren't any, except for Kent's foul mouth ^.^ there's 

only so much that he can put up with, you know? There's not really any yaoi or shonen ai in this chapter, 

except if you take the tingly sensations the wrong way; maybe Kent's just angry, _yeah, _that's it! Well, 

take it whichever way you want, but let me just say, homophobic people, this story is _not _for you. Sain 

is just joking, but _still_. Or maybe, he _isn't._ Whatever, just read, you'll see.

~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Fire Emblem, and neither do you. 

If I owned Fire Emblem, I'd be filthy rich, and I wouldn't be sitting in a half torn up chair (damage afflicted 

by my "wonderful" cat) and typing on a keyboard with the "F" ,"U" "C", and the "K" keys missing (did I 

mention the "U"?); I don't remember whose fault **_that _**was… . I **_do _**own the 7th game, though, and I 

play it almost everyday. 

Anyways, enough talk from me, I'm sure you all are sick of it by now. On with the story!

~**_**~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*

**~Kent~**

"Awww c'mon, Kent! We've been traveling for five days straight! I'm tired, and I need to rest, _badly_!" Sain 

whined from beside me, quite annoyingly, might I add. 

For the past five days, all he had done was complain. Maybe if he had stopped nagging me for once, he 

would have been able to get some rest! 

I conveyed my exact thoughts to him.

"Seriously, Kent, I _demand _that you let me rest! I'm sure our horses don't appreciate it, either!" He just 

_wouldn't _stop, would he? 

It's times like these that I wished I didn't have to do everything he says.

I simply snorted a response, and then we rode a small distance in silence as I studied the scenery, trying 

to see how long Sain would be quiet until he tried to convince me again; it was somewhat amusing to test 

his limits. 

I looked about me; we were surrounded by endless fields of green, flowers of every color in bloom and 

dotting the large expanse of grass. Towering trees and lush greenery were scattered about in such a way 

that was pleasing to the eye, and to the left, there was a large glittering stream that ran through the fields 

almost as if it was never-ending. The sky was now a canvas of oranges, purples, and reds, and the setting 

sun burned a golden hole through the gray clouds. Needless to say, it was beautiful out.

I had to admit, I was quite tired as well, and my feet were starting to feel quite sore inside my snug boots 

after all of the walking we had been doing earlier when our horses had gotten tired. I made a mental note 

to buy larger boots at the next town we reached. 

However, I wasn't about to agree with him; I would _never_ stoop so low!

"Keee~nnnnt!" 

Great, he was whining again. 

Just as soon as I dismissed that thought, I felt warm, calloused fingers tugging on the blue tunic I wore 

underneath my red armor. 

What the?

I looked down to see that Sain has dismounted his horse and was now tugging at my shirt, looking up at 

me with huge, glittering eyes, his lower lip protruding into a slight pout.

Rather cutely, might I add.

The _hell? Did I just think that Sain looked __cute? (1)_

Cute is _not a word in my vocabulary that I use often…no, scratch that, __ever! Why has it suddenly slipped _

off my tongue now?

I let go of that train of thought, shuddering slightly and now peering down at Sain through narrowed eyes. 

I tried my best to glare, but with that face, I couldn't seem to resist anymore.

Slamming my hand to my forehead, I groaned, "Fiiiiine, we'll stop for the night! God_damn!" _

My head began to pound, and there was a strange buzzing noise in my ears.

I made a mental note to never hit myself in the head with a hand covered in metal armor ever again.

Okay, so I gave in. Maybe he would shut up for now.

To my sheer and utter amazement, Sain was actually being quiet for more than two seconds; there really 

_was _a God!

Of course, with my luck, dreams like these don't last for long.

Sain hurled himself towards my leg, and started to hug it rather possessively. "Kyaaa~! Thank you, Kent! 

You're the best!" 

"Get **_off_**!" I shouted, furiously glaring daggers at him with all the anger I could muster up inside of me.

Okay, now I was angry. Me being angry scares Sain, right? Er- hopefully it does. Maybe he'll be quiet 

**_now_**.

Instead of complying, Sain simply latched onto my arm and began to stroke it jokingly. "_I'm the one who _

gives the orders around here, mister," he cooed, guiding his fingers lightly over the underside of my arm 

where there was no armor to protect it.

Or not…

My right crimson-colored eyebrow shot up rather quickly due to his peculiar behavior. 

Obviously not noticing, or caring, for that matter, Sain continued his acting.

I looked down at him with a questioning gaze, and he daringly stared right back at me and winked.

My eyebrow began to twitch. 

Okay, now I was furious; first he starts complaining, and now he's making strange shivers pass through 

my body. 

What the _hell does he think he's ****__doing**?**_

Unable to put up with the weird sensations running through my arm and all the way down to my 

uncomfortable toes any longer, I broke out in a fit of yells. 

"What in God's name are you _doing, Sain? I already agreed to allow us to take a night of rest, what more _

do you want? I gave in and now you're annoying me by pitifully trying to seduce me." 

I took a breath to try and regain my composure. 

It didn't work. 

I continued my trail of endless screams. "Get _off_ you disgusting lecher, or I'll make you get off!"

There was a brief moment of awkward silence until I felt long nimble fingers release the rough woolen 

fabric of my tunic. I blinked at the now completely silent Sain, and then kicked lightly at my horse's side, 

commanding it to go.

From behind me, I heard the light trotting of Sain's horse's hooves padding against the soft ground, 

traveling at a safe distance behind me. 

Oh God, now he's mad at me, isn't he?

I groaned; for some reason, it felt even worse to have Sain upset with me and not talking to me at all. 

It made me miss the annoying chatter somewhat that often came from Sain's mouth.

Just a _little._

Sain remained silent, and I could imagine him sulking behind me; I chuckled to myself, he was just like a 

little child.

After five more minutes, Sain still hadn't said a word.

The silence was beginning to get more annoying than Sain's constant nagging.

"You know, if you're just going to ride back there pouting the whole time, I might reconsider letting us 

rest for the night."

I heard the sudden ferocious pounding of hooves galloping towards me. 

I guess that worked.

Sain materialized beside me, a sly smile on his face, as always. I wasn't going to apologize to him, 

though; he deserves to be punished every now and then. It can only do a creepy pervert like him some 

justice.

Sain opened his mouth to say something, then promptly closed it. He looked quite silly, like a 

goldfish. 

It was good to have the regular Sain back.

"So do you think we'll find her?" I asked, turning my gaze from him and to the beautiful sunset.

Sain laughed and turned to look out at the view as well, his twinkling eyes scanning over the vast fields of 

bright green grass and shrubbery. 

"Who knows," he replied, letting out a puff of air. "All I _do _know is that if we do find her, I'm almost 

positive she'll be a pretty lady." His smile had now turned somewhat perverted.

I decided to answer him with my usual response.

"I see you haven't changed." 

"Heh, that's me. I loooooove the ladies! Ahaha!" Sain chuckled to himself, his eyes now shimmering with 

delight. 

Whatever he was thinking, I was positive I did _not _want to know.

That's Sain for you, _always thinking about women._

"Hey, Sain?" A sudden question popped into my head. "Out of all of the women you've – erm - _met, have _

you ever stayed with one of them for more than a day?"

His smile became sort of lopsided, and his brow was now furrowed, as if he was in thought.

Whoa, wait a second, Sain is actually thinking? Will wonders never cease?

Sain rubbed circles on his chin with his thumb, trying to recall all of his previous relationships with the 

**many** women he had met over the years.

He ceased his thumb-rubbing-chin action for a second to allow himself to speak.

"Now that I think of it, I don't think I have. Well, except for this one lass who I _thought I had fallen in love _

with, but really, all I had fallen in love with was with her, well, let's just say with her _abundance chest-_

wise. Hm." 

I slapped my steel-gloved hand to my forehead once again, forgetting my last situation. 

Needless to say, the ear buzzing had resumed.

Dammit, I _thought I told myself **not **to do that!_

"Uh, Kent, you should really stop doing that. You're going to give yourself brain damage or something," 

Sain commented, admiring the ugly bruise that had started to form on my forehead.

"It's not my fault I'm forgetful." I replied, hopelessly trying to defend my pride, er, sort of.

A confused Sain looked back at me, and just decided to ride on ahead of me, throwing me an odd glance 

every now and then. 

Maybe if I stopped whacking myself in the head I would be less forgetful. (2)

. . .

All this thinking is making my head hurt even more than it already does.

"Kent, you think too much."

My thoughts exactly.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, my stubborn companion."

I kicked my horse once again, telling it to speed up so I could ride alongside Sain; I needed some 

company. My horse willingly complied, but a bit too forcefully for my tastes, and with an abrupt jerk, flung 

me forward onto its neck a bit as it started to gallop to catch up. 

I cringed.

_Ow!_

Let's just say my _certain lower parts did not appreciate this forceful lunge forward._

Out of anger, I scolded the stallion. "Damn, horse, you sure know how to hurt a fellow!" As I spoke, my 

voice wavered and at times traveled up into a high-pitched squeak. (3)

Oh how manly I felt.

"Uh, Sain? I-I ne-e-ed to r-rest, _BADLY_!" I stuttered, my voice somewhat resembling that of a five year 

old girl's.

"Whooooa, horsey! Hold!" Sain commanded his chocolate colored stallion as he stroked its neck. 

He seemed to like stroking things. 0.o

_Goddamn _this hurts like hell!

As if right on cue, my -lower parts- began to throb in excruciating pain. (4) 

Sain dismounted his stallion as it halted, and walked himself and his horse over beside me. I hoped with 

all of my being that he wouldn't do anything weird. With Sain, you just never know.

"Kent, what's wrong? You look like hell!" 

Oh yeah, thanks a lot. What a solace, my friend.

I felt beads of sweat lingering on my forehead just as my cheeks began to burn from embarrassment. I 

felt like the world was spinning around, and around, and around, and around. . .

Sain studied me with a comical expression on his face. He looked half confused and half amused at the 

same time. Oh God, did he know what was wrong? I hoped he hadn't seen what the horse had done. 

Stupid horse.

Speaking of horses, Sain's looked slightly deformed, maybe because it's just a blur now. 

Everything seemed to be spinning faster now, just spinning, spinning, spinning. . .  (5)

"S-soldier down. . ." I murmured just as everything went black.

*~*~*

I woke up to the sound of crickets and the crackling of a fire. I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids and blinked, 

eliminating their blurry covering. Now that my view had been adjusted, I could see that Sain was sitting 

by the roaring fire, throwing in an extra log every now and then. His chocolate eyes reflected the wispy 

flames of the fire, as though the bright flames burned inside them. 

I tried to get up, and to my surprise, I was capable of standing. I felt Sain's gaze linger on me as I stood 

up.

After a few seconds he spoke up. "It's about time you woke up. Heh, you were out like a light. I would 

have thought you were dead if it weren't for your ferocious snoring."

I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. "I don't snore." I turned my back to him until the crimson flush 

diminished. 

"Suuure you don't. How do you know, _you _haven't watched yourself sleep!" Sain teased, pointing his index 

finger out at me.

Wait, did he just say that he was watching me sleep? 

. . . 

Creepy; I'm afraid to be alone with Sain.

Sain has been confusing me more than the usual amount of times per day, now _that's _something to be 

afraid of.

I only had one question for him. "Do I at least sleep in a normal position?"

Sain put on his usual smug expression and chuckled. "I'm not sure you'd appreciate the many things I 

could say in response to that."

I shuddered, positive that I most certainly would not. 

Why do I always say things I regret?

I made the third mental note of the day, reminding myself that I needed to think before I said anything 

out loud around Sain.

"Are you hungry?" Sain inquired, raising a brown eyebrow.

Before I could get a word out of my mouth, my stomach responded for me.

Sain laughed heartily for at least a minute, obviously way too humored by my stomach's grumbling.

He looked like he was shaking with laughter. Is that really possible?

"Haha, I'll take that as a yes," He finally managed to get out through his attack of mad giggles. He raised 

his brown-tunic-clad arm to his face and wiped it across his eyes; he had laughed so hard that he had 

cried. 

I feel so disrespected.

~**_**~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*

(1) If you're wondering about the whole "the hell" and "the heck" thing, I just say it because I got this 

weird Gravitation fan sub where Shuichi goes "the heck?" in the first episode, and that cracked me up 

because I have a very demented sense of humor.

(2) This _so sounds like something I would think…sadly._

(3) I kicked my brother in the groin once (okay, more than once) and this is how he sounded; it was 

great. Priceless family moments *sigh*

(4) In _pain! I said in pain, right?_

(5) Just writing this made me dizzy, ugh! *barfs*

(6) With all these mental notes, I think it's about time that Kent gets a mental filing cabinet -.-;;

I hope you liked this chapter, even if it _is _a weird pairing…I know, I know. I just happen to like it, and I've 

got evidence, so _ha! Oh well, I'm not saying you have to believe me…er, I'm expecting A LOT of flames _

because of this pairing, and because of the yaoi/shonen ai-ness. Just because I'm expecting them doesn't 

mean you have to send them, though. I need positive comments to motivate me, and I also need 

constructive criticism to make me better, so please, help me out here!

See that button, yeah, _that one; **click it**!_

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

\/


	2. The Saga of the Pants

**Notes:** Thank you everyone for the reviews! You guys motivate me to write more… YOU GUYS ROCK! 

*ahem* Anyways, this is the second chapter of "Can't Complain," and I hope everyone likes it! Sorry it 

took me so long to get up…I've been really busy lately, mostly with midterms and stuff. You guys know 

how it is.Whenever I _did _try to write this, it was after I had finished my homework (late) and I kept 

messing up and typing Kain and Sent instead of Sain and Kent. =.=;; Hm, this is kind of just another fun 

chapter like the first…the plot probably won't appear until chapter four or so, since Lyndis doesn't come 

into the story until chapter 3. By the way, **this chapter is mostly all a flashback**, so keep that in mind 

when you read the last sentence.

**Warnings: **Shonen ai and yaoi (this _is _a SainxKent fic!), some swearing (mostly Kent), excessive flirting 

with women (Sain, who else?), and some drinking/alchohol *gasp*! If you're offended by any of this stuff, 

then why are you still reading? If you don't like shonen ai, then just skip over those parts. Oh, right, and 

maybe some OOC-ness…this is shonen ai after all!

**Symbols: **"words" for speaking, words for flashbacks, and *~*~* for separating sections in a chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Let's just say that if I owned Fire Emblem, I wouldn't have to be _writing _this stuff…_yeah_.

~**_**~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*

**~Sain~**

"Where the **_hell_** are my pants?!" 

I was wondering when he would notice that. 

Kent pulled off the thin sheet I'd placed over him earlier and advanced towards me, as if he was a 

ravenous animal stalking towards his prey. The fire burned in his brown eyes, most likely reflecting the 

rage that was currently building up inside of him. 

Kent was one scary guy.

I held my hands up in defense, and babbled something that was most likely incomprehensible. 

Kent leaned forward, grabbed my left arm and began to twist it in such a way that wasn't very 

comfortable, nor very normal. 

"I _said_, where are my pants, Sain?" Kent asked again, this time while grinding his teeth together. No, he 

wasn't mad or anything, just simply annoyed, right?

I merely blinked a response, and stared back at him, trying hopelessly not to look just a bit afraid of him.

Speaking of Kent, his face happened to now be very _very _close to mine, and my arm was shrieking with pain as well.

I was one **very** dead man.

I tried to collect myself. I was Sain, gallant knight of Lycia; I would not be beaten by my own comrade…

…right?

Desperately trying to convince him to spare my life, I shouted out whatever had come to my mind at the 

time. 

"I-I took off your pants!"

Right as the words left my mouth, Kent ceased all of his previous activities. Instead of trying to bend my 

arm to the point that it would snap in two, he looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"You **what?**"

Oh help me God. What the _hell_ did I just say?! 

Well, I couldn't just leave him hanging there, I needed to say something, and quickly!

"Well, that is to say I, uh, needed to bandage you! Can't you tell? It's not _my _fault your own horse 

damaged your gro-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Kent clamped a hand over my mouth. "Sh, you don't have to humiliate 

me even more."

He didn't look as angry as he seemed before. However, I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. 

He could be keeping all of the anger inside of him until he explodes and suddenly lets it all out…

…wouldn't _that_ be fun?

"You've got a point. I mean for one, _I'm _not the one standing in only my undergarments and a tunic," I 

replied, wearing a sly smile on my face. Annoying Kent just happened to be one of my favorite hobbies.

Kent stayed calm, however his left eyebrow seemed to be twitching ever so slightly.

Before I knew it, my previous thoughts became reality.  
  


"YOU STUPID **LECHER**! IF YOU HADN'T MADE ME FEEL SO STRANGE AND GET ANGRY AT YOU IN THE 

FIRST PLACE THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD MY HORSE TO GALLOP UP NEXT TO YOU AND THE STUPID 

STALLION WOULD HAVE SPARED ME!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I'M STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU 

WEARING PRACTICALLY NOTHING!!!"

Ah Kent, you are ever so predictable.

Instead of being intimidated like I had been before, I scanned him up and down with my eyes, smirked, 

and said: "Ah, I forgot to compliment you on your legs. They're very nice, oh, and muscular, might I add, 

although I've seen better. Ah, a fine young lass's legs, there is simply nothing better! Oh, wait, perhaps a 

fine young lass's chest, yes, that must be the absolute best thing I've ever laid my eyes on!"

Kent let go of my arm, threw me a murderous glare, and stomped back over to where he had been lying 

down before. He bent down to pick up the thin sheet I had provided him with and tied it around his waist.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you not comfortable with showing off your legs around me?" 

Kent responded with a soft sigh, probably realizing how childish he was being and took off the sheet. 

However, I felt that it was my place to torture and embarrass him further, so I brought my fingers to my 

mouth and whistled. 

Quite loudly, actually.

From where I sat, I could see a light shade of crimson travel across Kent's cheeks. However, it had 

diminished by the time I had blinked shortly after.

Thinking back to before the "give me back my pants" incident, I recalled asking Kent if he was hungry. 

"Hey, you never answered me. I asked if you were hungry earlier, remember?"

"Yes, I did. Well, my stomach did, which you were overly amused by."

Oh, _that. _Hahahaha…ha.

"In that case…" I walked over to my horse and snatched up the spare loaf of bread I had been carrying 

with me in my bag. "This'll do!"

Kent responded with an annoyed grunt and walked over to where I stood.

Upon seeing his glum expression, I tried to convince him to lighten up a bit. "Aww come on, don't be all 

huffy with me. Just tear off half of it. We'll be in town soon enough; we'll have a huge feast when we 

arrive! Just make do with this for now."

"Sure, why not? I could use a feast, just don't hang all over the barmaids like last time. I ended up having 

to pay for all of those 'free' drinks they gave you."

I chuckled to myself and tore off a piece of the bread. "Oh, _that_ time. Eheh, I'll make sure that doesn't 

happen again!"

For a second, it looked like Kent was smiling. 

Just a _second_, but nevertheless, he had actually smiled.

Chewing on the soft bread in my mouth, I averted by gaze from Kent to my bag. Heh, good thing I had 

gotten the bread out myself, if I hadn't, Kent probably would have discovered his pants lying in there.

Kent ripped off a piece of the bread and chewed on it a bit more forcefully than I had, most probably 

taking his anger out on the bread.

Poor little piece of bread.

"Hey," I began between chews. "You know I already claimed her, right? Ooh, she's going to be allllll mine 

when we finally meet her."

Kent ripped off another piece of bread and looked irritably at me. "You would really treat Lady Lyndis with 

such disrespect?" He thoughtfully stared at his piece of bread. "Well, then again, she _is _a woman, and 

judging from the portrait of her grandmother in the Caelin Castle, she'll probably be quite a fit for _your _

tastes." 

I sneered at him. "_My _tastes? And just what are you implying by that?"

Kent guiltily looked away from me and to the fire. "Ah, I was just saying-nevermind."

I sighed. Kent, you fool. It's not like I would be offended by anything you were going to say; you insult 

me everyday, I'm accustomed to it.

Confused by Kent's strange behavior lately, I turned my back to him and at the same time, hastily shoved 

the rest of the loaf of bread into my mouth. 

"Hey!" Kent shouted. "You ate the last of the bread, you scoundrel!" 

Ah, this was the Kent I knew.

Feeling slightly mischievous, I sauntered over to my bag and pulled out his pair of black pants, displaying 

them right in front of his eyes. "Isn't there something you care about more?" I gestured to the pants, and 

started to run around the fire. Kent was sure to be pretty angry after this.

Kent growled. "You-you worthless cur!" I could hear Kent starting to run behind me.

All I could do was laugh like a young girl and run as fast as I could.

"Sain, you stop running right now or I'll _make_ you stop!" Kent yelled from not too far back. Judging by his stern 

tone of voice, I could tell that he was most likely infuriated.

Risking everything, I suddenly spun around, stuck out my tongue, and taunted Kent. "You can't catch me! 

Ha-"

However, right as I began to talk, Kent rammed straight into me, obviously not expecting my sudden 

change of action. Quickly trying to steady myself, I reached out for whatever was close and could keep my 

balance, which just so happened to be Kent's waist. Unfortunately, during the moment in which I grabbed 

onto his waist, I had released Kent's pants and they had floated dangerously close to the fire.

Oops.

Kent and I fell to the ground in a tangled heap of limbs, my arms still fastened tightly around his waist. 

Kent was balanced on top of me, his tunic-clad chest pressing firmly against mine. Needless to say, this 

sudden fall left us both in a **very** compromising position, with both of us staring dumbly at one another.

I became slightly nervous and felt a sudden need to break the uncomfortable silence that had been 

building up for a little while.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Kent looked down at me firmly and whispered, "Caught 

you." **(1)**

It's amazing how two words can leave a person feeling so utterly confused.

Unable to cope with the next wave of awkward silence and Kent's brown eyes boring into mine, I tried 

desperately to push Kent off me. "You know, you're heavier than any girl I've been with."

Kent narrowed his eyes and sighed. "You're hopeless." Curiously staring down at me, he added, "You 

know, you might want to release your grip around my waist before trying to get up from under me."

I foolishly grinned back at him. "Oh, that would help now wouldn't it?"

I released my grip and squirmed uneasily underneath him, soon discovering that he wouldn't budge. A 

chilling breeze rushed by a second after my realization, which raised goose bumps on Kent's bare skin.  

"Before I get up, promise that you'll give me my pants back, Sain." Kent ordered, still gazing down at me. 

"The wind is starting to pick up, and the night is becoming rather chilly."

Just as those words fell from Kent's mouth, another breeze picked up, this one bringing disastrous results; 

Kent's pants were lifted up into the air and flown right into the burning fire.

"Forgive me, but I cannot promise you anything, my friend." 

Kent took this as an opportunity to snap at me. "What exactly do you mean by that, Sain?"

Seeing that no words were needed here, I raised my arm and pointed towards the fire, which was 

currently burning Kent's black pants that sat atop the highest log. Kent's eyes soon followed in the same 

direction.

"I'm going to kill you."

**_Eep!_**

"I have a better idea, let's not and say you did?" Hopefully Kent would just grunt at my stupidity and let 

the whole idea go…

"I mean it."

…or not.

I can't believe it…betrayed by my own companion. What are the chances? Well, this _is_ Kent I'm dealing 

with here; I've never know him to be the type to hold back. Nevertheless, it couldn't hurt to try and 

convince him out of it. 

"Kent, you can't be serious! You would lay harm on _me_, your faithful companion? Your loyal friend? Your-"

Before I could finish, there was a rustling noise to our right, and Kent and I turned our heads in the 

direction of the shrubbery nearby. 

Turning back to face me, Kent questioned, "Did you hear that?"

I looked up at him. "Yep. Do you suppose it's bandits?" 

He nodded back at me. "Most likely."

"First one to kill five wins," I challenged him, quite confident that I would win. When _don't _I win?

Well, Kent _had_ been on top for the past couple of minutes. **(2)**

…

That was a terrible, _terrible_ way of putting things. 

Kent grinned down at me. "Agreed."

I tried to get up, forgetting the situation I was currently in. "Kent, kindly do me the favor of getting off of 

me."

Kent used his left arm to spring himself up into a standing position, and wiped imaginary dirt from his 

tunic. I looked up at him with a questioning gaze. 

"What?" he retorted. "Who knows where _you've _been."

"Oh, thanks ever so much, my friend." Kent could be _so _kind sometimes.

"Anytime, Sain. Now where are those cowardly men?" 

Before I could snap back at him with some rude comment as pay back to the number of insults he had 

thrown me earlier, twelve muscular men, all wielding axes, hopped out of the bushes. 

The leader of the pack, or rather, the ugliest of them all stepped forward and tried his best to come off as 

a strong, brave guy. "We're right over here."

Kent and I slowly sidled over to our horses and kicked them lightly in their sides, signaling them to get 

their lazy **&*$^$(# **off of the ground. Once they had gotten up, I mounted mine and trotted over to the 

leader. Kent, however, stayed back. 

"And who might _you_ be, caveman?" I asked, quirking up an eyebrow in question. 

"_I_ am the one they call Mareg the Magnificent! I can slaughter any man with my tremendous skills!" 

Carefully avoiding stabbing himself in the chest with his axe, he pounded one beefy arm against his bare 

chest. **(3)**

Well, at least Kent wouldn't feel alone now. There were other people who shared similar states of undress.

I grinned deviously. "Well, whoever _they _are, _they_'re certainly **not **us. To me, you don't look the least bit 

magnificent."

"Well I'll guess I'll just have to convince you, then!" Sir Magnificent fumed, and with his axe in hand, 

began to charge towards me.

"Ooh, I'm quaking in my boots!" I sarcastically remarked, as I lifted my lance up into the air. Always good 

to have one of those handy for times like these. **(4)**

"Sain, you _idiot!_ Why aren't you using your sword? Lances are pitifully weak against axes, you know that!" 

Kent reprimanded me with a worried look on his face.

"Ah, Kent, you worry too much. I'll be just fine!"

Of course my statement was contradicted when Mareg jumped up into the air and forcefully swung his axe 

down by my head. Luckily, it only grazed my cheek.

Ignoring the sharp twinge of pain in my cheek, I raised my lance into the air and charged forward with a 

tremendous amount of power. However, before I could reach Mareg with my lance, Kent had cut me off in 

front of me and pierced him right through the heart with his blade.

"Show off," I huffed, lowering my lance and bringing my hand to my bleeding cheek. Kent just always has 

to prove me wrong, doesn't he.

"I told you to be careful," Kent began, turning his head to gaze back at me out of the corner of his eye. 

"What would I tell the marquess if you had gotten yourself killed?" 

"Ah, yes, the marquess. This mission does mean absolutely _everything _to you, after all!" I snapped at him, 

choosing to ignore the severe tone of voice he had been using earlier. 

"Who are you trying to impress, anyways? It's only me and these ugly bearded oafs."

One of the bearded warriors chose this moment in time to speak up. He began to laugh heartily while 

placing his hand on his chest in means of steadying himself. "Hah, you two act just like a married couple! 

With all of your bickering and…ahahahhaha-" **(5)**

Just to shut him up, I speared him through the chest with my lance. He fell to the ground with a 'thunk' 

and rolled over limply onto his side. "Good, I didn't even have to tell you to be quiet." I poked him once 

just to make sure he was dead. Sure enough, he was. 

"Actions speak louder than words," Kent said from beside me, looking from one axe-man to the other. **(6)**

Two men in the middle of the pack crouched down next to each other in hopes of sheltering their words. 

"You get the one with the attitude, and I'll get the one with the nice legs, got it?" The other axe-man 

nodded, and both charged towards us with in a relatively slow motion. 

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks you've got nice legs!" I joked, grinning widely at my orange-haired 

companion. 

"Do I really have to tell you to shut up again?" Kent replied, focusing his attention on the drooling man 

who favored Kent and his legs over me. 

There was no time for me to reply as we both simultaneously charged forward, weapons in hand, ready to 

fend off the oncoming enemies.

*~*~*

"Well, that wasn't so bad," I exclaimed as I hopped down from my horse and walked over to Kent. Kent 

was currently busying himself with stacking up the smelly corpses and hurling the spare axes off into the 

distance.

"Why are you doing that?" I inquired, amused by his behavior. Kent was quite the strange one.

He shrugged and simply stated, "I'm bored."

Just to pester him a bit, I decided to bring up the earlier incident of the day. "_And_ you're not wearing any

pants."

Kent stopped piling corpses for a brief moment to glare at me and held one in midair before slamming it 

on top of Mareg's limp body.  "I realized."

"Almost done? You know, we should probably leave for Bulgar soon. The quicker we get there, the better. 

Lady Lyndis would be even closer!" I remarked, my thoughts drifting to the vision of how I pictured the 

lovely lady would be in my head.

Kent raised an arm to his forehead and dragged it across, wiping off the beads of sweat that had built up 

as he had done his work. Hey, those bandits are heavy men let me tell you!

"Might I translate that to: 'We have to get to Bulgar soon so I can lay a couple of sassy ladies in my inn 

bed and become romantically acquainted with Lady Lydis'?"

Well, I should have expected _that _one. "Oh be quiet. You want a nice bed to sleep on as much as I do, 

don't deny it!"

"I do know one thing, I'm most certainly _not _walking through town without a pair of pants!" Kent replied. 

"So I guess you could say I'm not very eager to arrive in Bulgar."

"Hey, we're going, whether you like it or not, Kent!" I was very determined to make it to the commercial 

center of the Sacae Plains, especially since Lady Lyndis would surely be near.

"I'm not going, and that's final, you hear? I couldn't bear the humiliation of walking through the streets 

baring my legs to everyone who walks by!" Kent shouted, raising his hands up in protest.

"Yes, you are!" I snapped back, furious with how he was acting. We needed to go there, whether he was 

going to be embarrassed in front of hundreds of fine, lovely, and innocent ladies or not. 

"No, I'm _not_!"

"Yes, you _are_!"

Kent opened his mouth to speak again, and I prepared myself to yell back at him. However, what he said 

made me stop and become curious as to what his intentions were. 

"Fine, I'll go, but only on one condition."

"You take off _your_ pants," Kent stated, staring at me with a serious expression. It amazes me that he 

could stay so serious after saying something like _that_, but that's just Kent for you. **(7)**

"Why don't you just wear _my_ pants?" To me, that seemed like a more logical option for him, although it 

still wasn't very appealing to me.

"Honestly, do I even _have_ to answer that?" 

Okay, so he had a point. I don't think I would want to wear my pants, either, if I were him.

"Just take them off, Sain. It's not that hard." Kent started to walk towards me, a menacing glare 

appearing on his face for the millionth time this evening.

My first reaction was to tell him to shut his mouth, but in the next instant I found myself saying, "Make 

me," with a challenging gleam in my eyes.

Paying heed to my advice, Kent charged forward and tackled me to the ground, his nimble fingers trying 

desperately to rip off the leather belt which held my pants in place. **(8)**

"H-hey, easy fellow! I only meant that as a joke, I-I-stop it! What will the ladies think when we both walk 

into town without pants? The barmaids will never let that down!" I tried hopelessly to fend him off with my 

hands, but when he finally managed to pull of the belt, my pants soon followed suit. Kent stood up and 

smiled to himself, leaving me to lie half-naked on the ground. 

"You just really wanted to see me without pants, didn't you?" I teased him as I got up and prodded him in 

the stomach with my finger. This triggered the usual angry babbling from Kent, and when he finally shut 

up, I found it my place to say, "Hey! We match now!" ****

And that is how we found ourselves standing side by side, both pant-less, in the tailor's house amidst the 

bustling town of Bulgar.

**TBC…**

~**_**~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*

**(1)** Whoa, Kent, feeling a little aggressive there, huh?

**(2)** I just _had _to add that in there! ^________^

**(3) **Like Mareg from Grandia 2!!!! (Which I do not own, by the way)

**(4) **Sain has Hakkai moments. (I don't own Hakkai either…too bad; doesn't he remind you of Canas?)

**(5) **Hey, I agree! Except I think that's only legal in a couple states. O_o Unless Amendment 28 is passed, 

that is.

**(6) **Is he implying something? Heehee Kent, you _know _you are!

**(7) **Kent just keeps on surprising us, now doesn't he.

**(8) **This can be taken in so many different ways…heh, that's why I wrote it.

Heehee: . Just _don't_ ask.

~**_**~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*~_~__~*

Now it's that time where I respond to any of you lovely reviewers who I feel like responding to:****

**SilverThorn:** Sain is the best, I agree! I just love SainxKent, they're so great together! Glad to see 

there's someone who agrees!

**FE_obsessed: **Of course I'm going to continue this! I love writing this story, it's so much fun!

**Gravitation Maniac: **GRAVITATION! …*ahem* okay, sorry about that. It's my favorite anime ^___^ I 

LOVE that piccy of Kent and Sain, it's so cuuuuuuute! Go Sain! Here's the real link for everyone who wants 

to see the pic: . It's absolutely wonderful! 

I'm glad to see you're as enthusiastic as I am about this pairing…it was so much fun talking to you online! 

**Amethyst Bubble: **I'm glad you like it. OMG please write your own SainxKent ficcy, ok? Please please 

please? We must spread the love of the SainxKent-ness!

**Delicatamente: **Thanks for considering the pairing! Oh, I do love it so! Thank you so much for the 

compliments!

**Aura: **Really, a WilMatthew fic? I'm curious…hmmm…I can relate to you with the whole shrine to RPGs in 

closets thing…that's exactly what my closet is! 

**Lugiamania: **Ooh! Kent/Fiora! I love that pairing, too! I agree, they go together so well. Fiora rocks, too. 

She's my favorite female character in Fire Emblem! Thanks so much for reading even if you don't like 

shonen ai…I really, really, really, REALLY appreciate it…^_____^

**Bladegryphon: **Really, you think they're both in character? I'm glad…I was starting to think Sain was 

being a bit _too _girly. Oh well -.-;;

**Sarah aka Celebi: **I had the same exact reaction when I first played the game! I was squealing like an 

obsessed fan girl (which, essentially, I am) every time there was a convo between Sain and Kent. I love it 

when people pick out their favorite quotes from fics, that's what I do all of the time! 

**Rosalyn Angel: **I love writing in Kent's perspective, since his personality is so similar to mine…especially 

the dry humor. I agree with you when you said that Sain's slightly OOC, I'll try to fix that as much as I 

can, but, also like you said, this is shonen ai/yaoi, so you know…I replayed the beginning to find out which 

one was the leader, and it seems like they're actually both just traveling together. I think it's more fun to 

have Sain in charge, though, since I'm going to use that later on. Hee hee hee. Kent = frowning 

studmuffin? Lmao…I agree.

**Ishigami.Kamuro: **Thank you for reading, especially since you don't like yaoi. I don't believe I'll make it 

yaoi until some of the later chapters, though. Just shonen ai, and a bunch of things that can be taken the 

wrong way ^.^

**The one who is too lazy to log in: **Yay! More people who agree with the pairing! I'm so happy with the 

number of people who like it! I agree, yaoi and shonen ai are great!

Well, that's all folks. Uh, I wouldn't expect the next chapter until a little bit more than a week, since I'm 

really busy nowadays. Thanks for reading!

See that button, yeah, _that one; **click it**!_

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

\/ 


	3. To the Pub We Go

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sain and Kent…if I did, they would be "riding into town" A LOT more often in the game. ^_~

**Notes: **Same warnings, yeah…too lazy to type them over again. Basically, there's just some drinking, tiny hints (heh) of shounen ai, and something else which I won't mention, since I'll ruin it for you guys if I do.  Oh and guys…please don't kill me…^____^;;;; It's been a couple…months. Fear the ellipsis!

*~*~*~*~*

**~Kent~**

It was rather humiliating, really. Standing amongst the busy crowd of people all gathered in Bulgar, walking by everyone and receiving curious glances…glances down _there_. But even worse was when we reached the tailor's house and stepped inside, immediately silencing the entire room and calling all attention to us. Heads turned in our direction; eyes wandered, fingers pointed, voices whispered, and my cheeks burned.

A slightly plump young woman looked up from her sewing to stare at us. "Honey," she said to the tailor. She paused for a minute, placing her needle on the table as she eyed us curiously. "We have…customers." 

Sain and I made our way through the shop, our armor clinking and clanging, stopping once we had reached the counter. An older man, who looked to be about thirty-two, stepped up to us from behind the counter and began to fiddle nervously with his moustache.

Sain cleared his throat and began to speak. "I-" 

Not wanting to know what he was about to say (since he was bound to make even more of a fool out of himself, and of me), I elbowed him in the side and cut him off. 

"We need pants."

Currently, the tailor was most likely thinking of various ways to avoid staring _down _at us, and settled with staring both of us directly in the eyes and replying rudely to my previous statement.

"I can…_see_ that."

Upon hearing this, Sain broke out into a fit of childish stomach-clutching giggles, which eventually ended with a nervous cough and him staring down at his feet.

Somebody kill me now.

I restrained from slapping my palm to my forehead. Three ugly bruises would just make my day worse than it already is.

"Excuse my friend, he's just-" Trying to make the tailor believe that we were just your average people (even though average people don't walk around half-naked) I tried to apologize for Sain, but naturally, he cut me off.

Sain flashed one of his sheepish grins at the tailor. "I don't believe we've properly introduced ourselves as of yet. I am Sain, Green Knight of Caelin, and this is my traveling companion, _Kent_." Sain gestured toward me with his hand as he spoke my name.

The tailor's wife murmured something from the back of the room, which sounded like, "Just _companions_, huh?"

"Really? From Caelin?" The tailor inquired.

Sain smirked. "Yes, you know, _Caelin_. Where the men are full of passion and fi-"

I clapped my hand down on his shoulder, not realizing how it would look to the rest of the townsfolk in the shop. "Sain, I think he's heard enough." I ignored the small glare that was aimed at me seconds later.

I took a quick bow. "Good sir, is it too much trouble to ask for two pairs of pants sewn by the town's greatest tailor?"

The tailor gave me a look. "I'm this town's _only _tailor," he spat.

Sain chuckled and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Nice one, my friend." His breath tickled my ear as he enunciated each word. 

At that moment, I was sure that we did not look like an ordinary pair of traveling cavaliers. 

The poor tailor sighed, obviously wishing he never had to deal with us. "Okay, fine. I need to measure you two, so come into the back room." He nodded at us, indicating for us to follow him.

The "back room" was really just the same room separated by a cheap red curtain. After we stripped of our armor, the tailor forced Sain to stand still and then pulled out his measuring tape and pulled it up Sain's leg. The faces Sain was making were priceless; from my point of view, it seemed like he had never been to a tailor before. 

I let out a chuckle or two and Sain stared me in the eye, signaling for me to shut up. I think it was probably the first time I had seen him so embarrassed. 

After a minute or two the tailor was done, and he walked over to me. Sain looked somewhat relieved. 

All of a sudden, the tailor unexpectedly grabbed my heel, pushing me forward and into a straighter position.

"Stand up straight, sir."

Unfortunately, this new "position" had forced me to stand exactly across from Sain, my face only inches away from his smirking one. The strange thing, however, was the fact that he hadn't moved or tried to separate the space between us yet.

Sain looked me in the eye, and I began to feel slightly uncomfortable. My shirt felt tighter, and I felt like the whole room was growing unusually warm. I tried to move, but the tailor just pulled on my leg, urging me to freeze.

"So, Kent. How are things?" Sain asked, teasing me as he spotted my nervousness. He winked one chocolate brown eye at me.

I pulled on the hem of my shirt and glanced timidly at the ground. "They could be better." 

It felt like hours before the tailor was done with my measurements, before we were allowed to leave the sad excuse for a back room and put our heavy armor back on.

"Come back tomorrow," The tailor said. "I'll have your pants ready by then."

"I…have to wait a whole day for a pair of pants?" Sain asked in disbelief. "B-but-"

"Yes." The tailor confirmed.

I turned my back on him, anxious to leave the shop. "That's fine, sir. Now, Sain, let's get the hell out of here."

We raced out of the store, slamming the door behind us before the little bell above it had a chance to ring. 

Well _that_ certainly was an interesting experience.

Sain turned to look at me. "Hah!" He exclaimed. "My measurements were smaller than yours!" He ended his sentence by sticking his tongue out like a child would, perhaps to emphasize his point. At times, I really did not understand him.

I tried to think of something to say back to him to shut him up. "That's because I'm more muscular."

Sain stopped walking for a second. "Not true!" 

"Your measurements _were _smaller," I reminded him. 

"But I bet I handle my lance better than you do!" Sain fumed. "Kent, I challenge you!"

This silly exclamation made me feel like falling over with laugher. But, being the calm and collected person that I was, I resisted every urge to do so.

"Sain."

Sain, looking slightly annoyed, inquired, "Yes, Kent?"

"Be quiet."

Sain pouted; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Fine."

Less than five seconds later, he began to speak again. Why was it that he could never be quiet? Was it really that hard to shut your mouth?

It's surprising that I'm not used to his crazy antics by now. One would think that I'd be accustomed to traveling with him after all these years we've known each other. 

Before I had begun to reminisce, my thoughts were interrupted with Sain's loud babbling. "Was it just me, or was there a lot of unnecessary _cupping _going on in there?" 

I raised an eyebrow, slightly amused and very annoyed. "It was just you."

"That tailor…he…"

Did he ever listen? "Sain, what did I say before?"

"Kent, it's getting late and-ooh, look! A pub!" Sain pointed out as we walked down the town's cobblestone path, the air becoming chilly over time.

I felt a little uneasy about this. Sain and alcohol was NOT a good combination. "Well, Sain, I don't know…we need to find Lady Lyndis and-"

"Aw, Kent! Don't be so…so…Kent-ish. The night is young! We'll sit down, enjoy some good music and good drinks; it's all in good fun. What could go wrong? Imagine all of the beautiful women! What do you say?" Sain interjected, almost pleading me to let him go, and for me to tag along.

"Ah, but of course! The women! Sain, you despicable-"

Sain grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Now stop rambling and let's _go_!" He pulled me towards the pub, almost dragging me the whole way there. The only thing I could do was let him guide me there, my feet stumbling clumsily over the cobblestone pathway leading up to the pub.

There was a fairly large wooden sign hanging out in front of the pub that read "Harry's." I was afraid already.

Sain and I had not had very good previous experiences with bars and pubs. Usually, whenever we went inside, we always seemed to cause some sort of a disturbance. I had the feeling that tonight would be another one of those nights.

Standing in front of the doors to the pub, I could hear the loud music and partying coming from inside. I had to admit, a nice glass of whiskey did sound rather good, especially after this particular day.

Sain pushed the western-style swinging doors open, and my nose was greeted with the smell of sweat, rum, and other filthy things that cheap pubs like these seemed to always be filled with. 

The large wooden room was complete with a large bar with seven stools, a very small kitchen, what seemed like thousands of tables lined up in five not-quite-so-neat rows, and a bunch of very VERY happy people. There was everyone from dirty old men to young women wearing skimpy little outfits while they pranced around, some serving drinks, some there for the liquor and the social opportunities. 

Sain was going to enjoy this, it seemed.

We made our way through the packed room, pushing filthy townspeople aside, finally making it to the bar to order some drinks. I immediately sat down on one of the badly furnished leather stools and rested my elbow on the bar. 

"Tired already?" Sain laughed. "But we've barely started yet!"

I sighed. "Go on, go do whatever it is you do here, I'll just…wait here."

Sain looked disappointed. "Kent, you're no fun! You do this every time!" 

All of a sudden, his eyes lit up mischievously, and he summoned a barmaid over. She came prancing over in her short dress and gave Sain a flirtatious look; Sain took a moment to scan her over a couple times and drool like the lecher that he is. "My if those aren't the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! Would you, fair maiden, be ever so kind to favor me with your name?" 

I scratched the back of my neck irritably; I really don't know why I bother to put up with him.

The barmaid giggled. "What would you like, sir knight?" Strangely enough, most people hadn't noticed our lack of pants, and hopefully, no one would. Everyone was too busy obsessing over our finely polished armor to give a damn about our abundance of exposed skin.

"Ah yes, a jug of whiskey for me and my companion here!" Sain commanded, flashing the barmaid a sly look before turning his attention to me and clapping me on the back. "Maybe a couple of drinks will cheer you up, my friend!"

"Highly unlikely," I replied, resting my head the palm of my hand. 

Moments later, the barmaid returned with our drinks. Sain downed his in all of two seconds, and I took mine and kindly thanked the barmaid before returning to my previous position while swallowing the strong beverage. The bitter taste was quite addictive, and I found myself ordering another drink. One more drink resulted in about three more, and I was becoming slightly light headed. My current state was no comparison to Sain's; he was prancing about, singing some strange sort of drinking song that I didn't recognize.

"Oh we're goin' to drink ourselves silly, we're goin' to drink 'till we spew!" 

I shook my head in pity. A drunk Sain was far worse than a sober one.

After a while, the whole atmosphere of the place was becoming more comfortable. Although I still felt out of place, being pant-less and everything, it seemed to attract women left and right. Sain and I were surrounded by mobs of quite attractive women, each one swooning over both of us like we were a pair of famous knights, which, of course, we were far from.

Sain, obviously, was very excited about this. He looked over at me and grinned a silly grin, being drunk as he was. 

"You seem pleased, Sain," I noted.

"And how couldn't I be, my fellow gallant knight, in the presence of such striking beauty?" Sain said hastily before getting back to playing with the long golden locks of some woman who was hanging all over him.

Gallant knights? Who was he kidding?

Suddenly, a young woman with long brown braids of hair made herself comfortable in my lap and began to stroke my chest with one of her long slim fingers. 

"Where are _you _from, sir knight? I don't believe I've _ever_ met anyone with such striking orange hair!" She spoke through red-lacquered lips as her eyelashes fluttered flirtatiously. 

I was choking up. Even after the many trips to pubs that Sain had dragged me along on, I was still not very comfortable dealing with the many women who approached me.

"Uh…I hail from Caelin…the land with…m-men of passion and-"

I blanched when I came to my senses and realized that I had just used one of Sain's famous pick up lines.

Well, what else was I supposed to say in such a situation?

Luckily, Sain saved me from saying the rest of his overused pick up line by wrapping his arm around the girl's waist and lifting her off of me, tugging her away somewhere to most likely use similar lines on her.

However, this sudden change in weight surprised me and I found myself slipping off of my barstool and into the lap of none other than the tailor from hours before. He looked up at me through narrowed eyes, obviously not pleased with the amount of weight I had brought with me. 

I raised my hand in greeting. "Good sir! I was just-"

"Kent, what are you doing giving lap dances to the elderly with all these women around?" 

Oh thank God.

Who thought I'd ever be saying that about _Sain_?

"I'm…not sure," I replied, blushing slightly at my misfortune. Sain grasped my hand, lifting me off of the very annoyed tailor. 

"Sorry…about _that_," I said hastily as I edged away from the infuriated man. 

Sain put his arm around my shoulders. "Let's find you a fine lass!" He proclaimed, clapping his hands together in an excited manner as he gazed around the room.

This couldn't be good; it was just one thing after another tonight.

"Ooh!"

I glared at Sain. "'Ooh' _what_?" I said in a mocking tone; whatever Sain was trying to get me into, I was surely _not _going to do it.

Sain pointed in the direction of a woman with her back turned, quite curvy with long black tresses of hair dangling just above her waist; it was obvious why Sain pointed her out. Even _I _would admit she was beautiful, but I would never approach her, especially not with Sain around.

Sain slammed his empty mug down on the bar and demanded another drink. It was brought to him right away, especially since he had made quite a star of himself tonight. Not to much alarm, he swallowed the whole drink in one gulp, wiping away the fizzy remains from his lips.

He slung his arm around my shoulders once again, looking back in the direction of the girl. "Sheeeeshh's a preeetty one, ehhh?" Sain questioned, his speech slurred. One too many drinks, I presumed.

I tried to ignore him and stole a look at the tailor, who was still glaring furiously at me. I promptly turned around and found that Sain had placed both of his hands behind my back, slowly pushing me forward and towards the girl.

"Sain, what are you doing?"

Sain grinned, slightly drooling out of the side of his mouth. "Easy Kent, relax yourself. Just go up to her and try to act coy, like you _haven't _been staring at her for the past few minutes."

"But I haven't!" I cried, getting more nervous with every forced step I took. 

Sain chuckled and replied slyly, "Well, that will make it easier for you, then!"

I figured it would be best to go pathetically try to court the girl rather then to turn around and land on top of Sain.

That had happened far too many times already.

Sain gave me one final push before spinning around twice and returning to the crowd of women by the bar who had taken a liking to both of us.

I bashfully approached the young woman, and just as I was about to speak to her, I heard a shriek come from behind me. 

It could only mean one thing:

That Sain, "Gallant Knight of Lycia," had let his hormones get out of hand.

I spun around instantly to find that Sain had, in his hands, the dress of one of the women he had been flirting with recently. He fingered the scarlet garment in his hands for all of two seconds before the sound of the owner of the dress's hand slapping his face resounded through the pub.

It looked like it was time for us to take our leave of this place. It seemed the town of Bulgar was not ready for our usual antics.

I scrambled through the mob of people that were now reprimanding Sain and gathering around him, trying desperately to get to him before everyone else did. The heat of the whole room was getting to me and the effect of the many drinks I had was starting to set in as I tried to pry through the rows of enraged people.  

When I finally did get to him, feeling dizzy and quite lightheaded, I made sure that I raised my voice above the many others and began to scold him. "Sain, you lout! What were you thinking?!"

Sain smiled lopsidedly and promptly burped obnoxiously. He then raised his hands up in defense. "Kent, I swear, the buttons undid themselves!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I _demand_ you give that dress back to-"

However my voice was cut off by a sudden "thunk," indicating that Sain, most probably the drunkest person in the room, had passed out with the dress still in his hands.

I stood there like an idiot, just blinking at his limp form with no real plan of action. Everyone turned their attention to me, and they did not look like very merry drunk people. A couple barmaids grabbed frying pans from the kitchens and raised them in the air threateningly. I smiled awkwardly and ran forward, hauling Sain up onto my back, and dashed out of the pub and down the street, eventually hiding behind the town inn.

I carefully lifted Sain off of my back and into my arms, then laying his body out on the cool cobblestone path and resting his head in my lap. It was quite an awkward position, and I had no idea what to do with my hands. Finally, after a long inner monologue, I decided to prop them up on either side of me. What I failed to realize was that, unconsciously, my right hand had made its way into Sain's hair and had begun to finger through the silky strands of greenish-brown.

Tonight had been quite crazy. Everyone in the pub was obnoxiously loud and rowdy, the drinks were served in quite a disorderly manner, the whiskey was a little bit too sour for my tastes, and Sain had stolen the dress of an innocent women and still clutched it possessively in his right hand. 

I sighed to myself; some people just never learn.

Although I had to admit, the whole experience, although quite wild, was mildly entertaining. Surprisingly enough, these past few weeks spent alone with Sain had made me grow to…_appreciate_ his curious antics…well, _somewhat_ at least.

This sudden silence that had come over my surroundings was welcomed entirely as I leaned up against the cool brick wall of the inn, feeling the weight of Sain's head in my lap, and letting my cares just wash away as my mind drifted off to thoughts of the past.

Thinking about the past, I realized that Sain and I have known each other for quite a while. Ever since we were young boys, we had worked hard everyday to become extraordinary cavaliers. Our ambitions brought us closer together, but at the same time, brought us apart due to our ongoing rivalry. 

On the battlefield, Sain and I always wanted to best one another. Perhaps that is why living alone together on the plains these past couple weeks has been quite an adventure by itself.

I took a deep breath, relieving my earlier anxiousness and replacing it with thoughts of how the next few weeks would be. How Lady Lyndis would turn out to be like, what sort of clumsy things I would do next, what Sain and I would be like when we woke up in the morning. I cringed at the thought of the massive headaches we would have to experience the coming day.

The frightening thing was; Sain and I had only just begun our journey; who knew what would happen next. Just the thought itself of having to spend at least a month more alone with Sain made me shudder.

"Kenthhh? Izzat yooou?"

**Translation:**

"Kent? Is that you?"

I looked down to see Sain glancing up at me through heavy lidded eyes, speaking in a dazed way as he lounged lackadaisically across my legs.

I groaned in despair. Why did he have to wake up so soon?

"Yes, Sain, it's me."

I took a minute to rub my temples and breathe in the night air, a quick distraction from the lecherous cavalier that was currently using me as a headrest.

"Whiiy dd ooh did sshat?"

**Translation:**

"Why did you do that?"

I sighed in annoyance. "Do what, Sain? Rescue you from the hoards of women that you decided to feel up just moments ago?"

I laughed inwardly. Wouldn't _that_ be something if he didn't remember?!

"…You didn't have to do that; I've been beat up before…" Sain mumbled, offering me an awkward smile before his eyes slipped closed and he began to snore; and he said _I _snore loudly!

My hand still fiddled nervously with his hair as I contemplated what to do next. I settled with staring down at him and observing his odd sleeping patterns, thinking to myself about how much he reminded me of a child. But essentially, that was what Sain was and always would be, a child at heart. I smiled to myself before I let a wave of fatigue wash over me; sleep taking over my tired form.

*~*~*

Ow.

Something was touching my face…

…repeatedly.

I opened my eyes, slowly adjusting to the darkness of the night. I must have not slept for very long, because the starry sky still looked the same as it had before I had fallen asleep.

Sain was prodding me in the cheek with his finger. 

Great, he was energetic again.

"Kent~! I'm tired of sleeping in weird places! I need a nice, comfortable bed to soothe my aching bones!" Sain whined, looking up at me with a demanding gaze.

For the first time in a while, I actually agreed with him.

"Fine, we'll actually go _inside_ the inn this time instead of sleeping against it, okay?" I answered irritably, pushing his head out of my lap so I could stand up. I began to walk towards the entrance of the inn, and Sain quickly got up and followed behind me.

"So, how much money do you have with you, Kent?"

I stopped walking. "None at all. I gave it to you, remember?"

Sain looked extremely worried. "I…don't have any more, either…"

I froze completely. "WHAT?! Do you mean to tell me that you spent _all_ of our money on drinks tonight?!" I yelled, scaring some women who had been passing by and making Sain cringe and take a step back from me.

"S-sorry?" He offered, lifting his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Well, where are we going to sleep, then? What will buy our next meal? How are they going to let us into the inn?" I questioned Sain, sending him a glare.

Just then, two young women walked by us, chatting about something that I barely managed to catch.

One woman, a brunette, turned to the other. "Did you hear about what the inn master said?"

The other looked at her curiously. "No, why? What did he say?"

"Tonight, any 'happy couple' that comes by gets a free room!" The brunette answered, giggling in her high-pitched voice, her brown curls bouncing around.

Sain grinned wickedly at me, taking a step forward. "_That's _how."

"What?" This was confusing me. I had somewhat of an idea of what he was proposing, but if it was what I thought it was, then we needed…

Sain lifted up the dress that he had "stolen." 

"I already have a dress!" He exclaimed, strangely proud of himself and what he was getting us into.

Horror washed over my face. "Oh _no_."

Sain's grin widened. "Oh _yes_."

*~*~*~*~*

**Additional Notes:** Heh, a _cliffhanger_!!! Oh how I love them!!!

"…lifting his hands up as if he was surrendering." Oh but he _is_ surrendering, Kent! Surrendering to the power of _loooooooooooooove_!

Again, I apologize for the lack of this chapter for a few…months. Okay, so it's been a while. The sad thing is; I wrote almost all of this (all the way past the bar scene) a couple weeks after I posted the second chapter, and I just neglected to finish it. The extra hours of play practice I have to attend didn't really help with that, either. But I promise you, I will have the fourth chapter out A LOT sooner. ^^;; I'm really sorry about that. Surprisingly enough, I have still gotten reviews for this during the past few months, and I'd like to thank everyone whose stories I read for reading mine! I really appreciate it, and am glad to know that you enjoyed "Can't Complain" so far.

By the way, Sain's horrendous grammar during the sentences in which he's "under the influence" (one too many health classes this week) was written purposefully, in case any of you were thinking that I couldn't distinguish between my past and present tenses, for instance, in this sentence: "'Whiiy dd ooh did sshat?'" I'm not quite sure if that _really_ counts as a sentence, but you get what I mean. I understand that it should be "do" instead of "did." Sain is just stupid when he's drunk, but aren't we all?

*~*~*~*~*

Yay! Here's my favorite part (aside from writing the actual story); replying to all of those lovely reviews that you guys sent me ^^!!!

**Lugiamania:** Hehe, glad you liked it. I hope this chapter will humor you as much as the last one, if not more. ^^

**Sarah aka Celebi:** Get those support conversations soon! I'd love to read a Kent/Sain fic by you! LOL I can see the whole conversation between Lyn and Kent happening, too. (I laughed pretty hard when I read that) But I already have something planned out ^____^ heeheehee…

**Bladegryphon:** Yay! I'm not the only one! ::dances:: I had so much fun writing this, I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story.

**Elfin girl:** Yay! You reviewed my story! ::glomp:: That's what best friends are for! I still have to add your funny alternate ending part of our MSN conversation into my ff.net profile…that was just hilarious!!! We get waaaaay too hyper together ^^;; I hope everything goes well with the Gravitation RPG! It's so much fun RP-ing as Tatsuha and Ma-kun! Make your Ken-chan journal soon! :P

**FE_obsessed:** Yes, I can relate. Perverted thoughts are what inspired me to write this fic.

**Amethyst Bubble:** Isn't scaring brothers fun? I do that all the time ^_^

**Rosalyn Angel:** Glad to hear that you enjoyed it. ^^ I love logging on to fanfiction.net during my third period class and reading stories…fun fun fun.  

**Imperfect_Girl002: **Thanks so much for the support conversations! I can't wait to get started!!! I already have some ideas!

**Ishigami.Kamuro: **Yes, yes, I know there's no real plot yet, but I'm trying to work that in there in this chapter. However, the plot really starts to develop in chapter four…Thank you for your concern about all the stuff I have to deal with -.-;; it's nice to know someone cares.

**Delicatamente: **O.O I like the way you think! By the way, what does your screenname mean? It vaguely familiar, like a musical term of some sort. It is Italian, right? 

**Vyctori: **Really? I remind you of her? I'll have to go read some of her fics…and thank you for the long review, it was fun to read ^^ Hm, a fan of Kent/Lyn, are you? You won't be disappointed, then ^_~. Oh yeah, and Word replaced most of my semi-colons with commas. It's kind of unusual, since I tend to overuse semi-colons…oh well…stupid Word.

**Melfice: **Yay! You don't know how hard it is to find another Grandia 2 fan, such as yourself. Melfice!!!! Yes, he is the greatest. LOL I went to your site…I have a fanart, but it gets messed up when I try to send it in emails, since it's an oekaki…hmmm. Except it's Ryudo, so I dunno…^^;;

**The Red: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. Raven/Lucius is fine by me ^^. I'm actually thinking of writing a fic with that pairing. I also have a Lucius picture in the works…heehee, I'll send it to you (if you want) when I'm done.

**Killing Edge: **I tend to do that a lot, too. I'm happy that I introduced you to the pairing…I'm a…trend-setter…I guess? -.-;; I dunno.

**Millennium Slinky: **Good, good, good; I'm glad he's in character. Yes, the pants incident made me squeal with fangirl-ish delight while I was writing it…I'm such a pervert -.-;; No wonder my friends have to whack me with the nearest object almost every time I say something.

**x_SHaDoW_BLaDE_x: **Aw, that's too bad. Well, whenever you feel like writing, please please PLEASE write a Kent/Sain or Sain/Kent…there just aren't enough fics out there.

**Dark Siren: **Write that story sometime soon! I'd love to read something written by you! Sorry about the formatting. It was fine before, but when fanfiction.net was being repaired, it screwed the whole thing up -.-;; I was very annoyed by that. Oh well. 

**The Dark Dragoness: **Wow, I'm amazed that people are still reviewing this. I haven't updated in a while…well, I can't complain! Hahahaha…ha. Yay for corny jokes.

*~*~*~*~*

I know there were a lot of other new reviewers, I'm sorry I couldn't respond to you guys in this chapter but I'll be sure to in the next installment of "Can't Complain," and I also promise that will be around much sooner than this one was! ^^;;

I'm really sorry about the format, everyone. Chapters one and two were in html format, and while ff.net was being repaired, they got really screwed up. I hope the future chapters are okay…if they keep getting screwed up, I'm going to replace them, but I don't know what happens if you do, so I'm kind of anxious about it.

Just curious; if you replace the text of a chapter, does it affect anything? Do your reviews for that chapter disappear? Does anything weird happen? I've never tried it before, please enlighten me (somebody)! I'm afraid to do anything!

Thanks for reading more, everyone! I'm working on about seven different stories as of now, but this one is currently my main priority, so look our for chapter four in the next few weeks. God I love writing this. I get way too much amusement out of SainxKent ^^.

In case you were wondering, yes, I _do _have a strange obsession with Sain's line about "Caelin men being full of passion and fire." It cracked me up in the beginning of the game and attracted me to Sain's _unique _personality.

Well, that's it for now. Hope you all come back to read the next chapter!

Ciao.


	4. Of Dresses and Awkward Couples

**Notes: **Yeah, it's been a while. How goes it? Anyways, this chapter is a bit more serious than the previous ones. I know it's strange, especially from Sain's point of view, but you'll understand once you read it. In my personal opinion, Sain is a very complex character, and that's how I will portray him in this fic. Yes, Kent and Sain do finally have a "moment" together in this chapter, although it's not really all that romantic. I explored their friendship a little more deeply in this chapter, and made a couple things up about their past lives, since we don't know much. So sit back and relax and…happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem, or any of its characters. Now _there's_ a new one.

**Warnings: **Do I even have to warn you people anymore? Shounen-ai, yaoi, drinking, violence, and…cross-dressing. Heh. Gotta love it. Oh right, and don't ask about the wig…it's just something random I decided to add in there. Sain's story is a tad bit unbelievable, but we still love him, right?

**---------------------**

**Chapter Four**

**---------------------**

**---Sain---**

It was well into the night when Kent and I made our way back in the dark alley behind the inn, where Kent had previously cared for me while I was just a little bit…tipsy.

"I'm so glad you agreed to do this, Kent," I whispered, my breath tickling the nape of his neck. I imagined some sort of harsh expression was forming on Kent's face as the result of that remark.

"Hold your tongue, Sain. Let's just get this over with," he replied as he tightened his grip on the wall. I began to slowly trail my hand over the exposed skin of his back, teasing him just a little bit before I reached the final button.

I tilted my head a little to get a good look at the embarrassed expression on his face. "Aren't you glad I chose a secretive place for us to do this?" I asked, grinning as I imagined what I was about to see.

"I can't believe we're actually, you know…" Kent said with a hint of irritation and embarrassment in his voice.

A couple jolly drunk men walked past the alley, laughing merrily as they moved down the cobblestone street. Luckily, they had not noticed us.

"I can. After all this _was _my idea." I said slyly. (1)

An awkward silence followed my reply, giving me more time to ready Kent before he became annoyed as he usually did when he followed along with my plans. I'm still not quite sure why he is always so hesitant in trusting my obvious genius.

"Are you done yet, Sain? I don't think I can take much more of this…" said a very displeased Kent before I beckoned him to turn around. I smiled, satisfied with myself as I marveled over my creation.

"Hm," Kent was obviously fuming inside, but he decided not to show it as I examined him, my eyes critiquing his feminine costume. "Something's missing…" I decided. I took a moment to ponder over just what that "something" was.

Kent leaned up against the cold brick wall, resting his back against its hard surface; it was then when I realized what was wrong. The scarlet fabric hung much too loosely around Kent's muscular figure (after all, I do recall taking that dress from a slightly…_robust _woman), making it clear to anyone that the dress did not belong to him (or on him, for that matter). Luckily for Kent, I knew just the thing to solve that problem.

"Sain, why are you looking at me like that?" Kent inquired, that same irritated look on his serious face.

Without any response, I walked over to Kent's abandoned armor and picked it up, my tired arms straining from its weight. Quickly, I carried it over to Kent and commanded him to lift up his dress. Kent complied, pulling the dress over his head. He then took his armor and began to fasten it around his body. Once he was done, I helped him slide the dress over the armor.

I critiqued the new look. "Much better, " I said to myself. "You really fill out that dress nicely, Kent. But wait; one more thing!" I came to this sudden realization and promptly rushed over to my bag, pulling out a brown wig.

"A wig! Sain, why on earth would you, of all people, have a wig?" Kent's eyes widened as he eyed the odd looking hairpiece.

I threw the silly thing over to Kent, motioning for him to put it on his head. He hesitated as he waited for my reply.

"Kent, do you remember that huge bath that the castle had…you know, the one where only females were allowed to go in?"

"Yes, and am sure that I don't want to hear the rest of this story." Kent sighed, placing the wig over his fiery hair and tucking in the extra pieces that were exposed.

"Fine, fine, suit yourself." I answered. It was his own fault for missing out on a great story; well, it was a great tale, until it reached that point in which I was kicked out of the bath and forced to run naked down the castle hall. I immediately blocked the memory from my mind and tried to focus on Kent and making him look as feminine as possible.

Kent fidgeted around with the wig until he finally looked satisfied (or as satisfied as the man could be with a woman's wig on his head) and stared blankly at me, waiting for my critique of his wardrobe.

"You look…stunning," I exclaimed. "You're possibly the prettiest man I have ever seen!"

Kent looked a tad bit annoyed, but when is that a surprise? He walked past me, ready to take on the challenge of getting us a free room at the town inn.

…Although, there was one more thing I had to do.

"Kent, wait! I have one final touch to add!" I exclaimed, and he stopped walking to give me yet another cold stare.

I rushed over to a nearby haystack behind a stable and grabbed two handfuls of hay to fill up that extra space in the front of his dress. Kent looked confused at first, but more so shocked once I had thrust both of my hands down his dress and was moving them around, trying to make his "breasts" equally bumpy.

"There, _now_ you're perfect!" I felt awfully proud of what I had created out of my very un-ladylike friend. If I hadn't known he was a man, I probably would have hit on him; well, maybe after a few drinks…

"I feel incredibly foolish in this…thing. How do women _breathe_ in these dresses? …And Sain, for Elimine's sake, will you stop groping me?"

I chuckled and removed my wandering hands from Kent's dress. (2) Linking my arm with his I said, "Let's go get us a room!" and we walked briskly down the alley and out onto the empty street.

---

The smell of rum and smoke filled my senses as we entered the inn. A disheveled old man was sitting at the front counter, his head resting on his right palm. He looked up at us as we entered, smiling a bit when he noticed that my arm was wrapped around Kent's waist. His tired eyes glistened in the dim lights and the candle by his face flickered with each small breeze that came in through a partly opened window.

I pulled Kent closer to me and whispered in his ear, "Just pretend like we're a couple…_lovers_ if you will." Kent gave me a look as I tightened my grip on his waist and moved us forward.

When we approached the desk, I noticed an emptied bottle of ale that I had not seen before. Maybe that was why the old man was so tired.

"Good sir," I began. "My darling…_wife_ and I have been traveling on horseback for many days and are quite weary. Could you possibly supply us with a room, just for tonight?"

The "tired" man smiled crookedly at us. "With all due respect, sir knight, I would just like to inquire as to why you are walking around without any pants."

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit; I suppose it was a bit unusual for me to be shamelessly walking around pant-less. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come for it was then when the tailor would finally give us each a pair of new pants.

Following my slight hesitancy to respond, the man continued to stare at my curiously. Staring a bit _too_ much, it seemed. I was beginning to get a weird feeling about the man. To prevent him from staring at me for any longer, I thought up a suitable response.

"Well, I love my wife dearly, and I'd like to love her tonight, very soon, if you understand, good sir," I answered, my lips curling into a sly grin. "You could say I'm a little _anxious_."

This response seemed to make Kent even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.

The innkeeper nodded and smiled his odd smile again. "I understand most completely, sir knight. Tonight, our inn has a policy that all happy couples get free rooms, however-"

Kent suddenly interrupted him, and in his normal voice said, "Yes, one room for us is fine." I pinched him in the side, hard, and he coughed and continued, in a typical falsetto: "What I mean to say is, we'd be happy with any room you can supply us with, kind sir."

The innkeeper looked at us, and he seemed slightly confused; who wouldn't be when a manly looking woman and a man without pants are presented before you?

The innkeeper sighed and decided to speak again.

"Well, what I was trying to say before is that we only have one room left, and it's quite small and only has one window, which is completely open. But since your…er, _darling_ wife said that she would accept any room, I suppose that room is suitable for the two of you."

Kent nodded, not saying anything for he seemed afraid that his voice would be different.

I decided it was my place to respond and said, "Why, of course! If my wife is happy, I'm happy." I gave Kent a loving smile, and took his hands in mine, forcing him to face towards me. "Isn't that right, darling?"

Kent blushed (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and looked at me with an embarrassed stare; his hands felt sweaty and he began to fidget with my fingers.

"O-of course…my…….uh, my dear."

I wanted to slap him across the face; why was he being so awkward? Was he not comfortable being intimate with another person? The thought amused me.

I smiled again while tugging roughly on his hands as a sign for him to stop fidgeting with mine; it was starting to tickle. "I'm glad."

"Your room is right up the stairs and at the end of the hall," the innkeeper explained. "But first, would you do me the favor of giving each other a loving kiss to confirm the fact that you two are, indeed, husband and wife? I don't want to be cheated out of my money, you see."

Kent looked horrified at this idea, but I pretended like this was not an unusual thing for us to do at all. After all, if we actually were lovers, it would be nothing.

"Of course we will!" I exclaimed, and pulled Kent close to me, unfortunately, a little too close, seeing as his armor clanked against mine noisily.

Following this sudden noise was an even more horrified look on Kent's face and a very, _very_ confused look on the innkeeper's.

I knew I needed to think of a good cover for this little predicament, and it suddenly dawned on me.

I tried to laugh it off as I spoke. "Haha, oh, that…that's just her chastity belt, sir. She's, ah- well, she's a lady of…modest means."

The innkeeper still looked confused but bought my lie. "Of course…well, proceed." And with a wave of his hand, I finished what I had begun to do seconds before.

I pulled Kent even closer, putting my arms completely around his waist. Smirking a bit, I closed the distance between us. His lips quivered a bit at first, but he relaxed eventually and began to act like he was actually enjoying it. His tongue brushed lightly against mine, and I began to wonder if he had actually done this before; the idea of Kent passionately kissing another person was a tad bit unbelievable. His hand made it's way into my hair, fiddling with my bandana as I made the kiss even deeper by placing my hands on his behind. He opened his eyes, startled at first, but began to act again when I gave him a small glare. We continued to kiss, much to the innkeeper's delight, and stopped once Kent nibbled gently on my lip, notifying me that it was time for this to end, and that he had had enough.

I released my hold on Kent's behind and draped one arm around his waist, waiting for the innkeeper to have some sort of a reaction.

The drunken man clapped his hands together in delight. "That was amazing…the love you two share, don't ever let it fade away. You two seem like complete soul mates; and that kiss was proof!" He said, his eyes shining happily. Kent let out a sigh of relief and motioned toward the stairs.

"We'll be off now," I hinted, and the innkeeper nodded in understanding. I lifted Kent up into my arms, much to his discontent, and, although I was staggering from the weight, managed to carry him upstairs and to our room.

"Kent, would you get the door?" I pleaded for both of my hands were quite occupied. He nodded and turned the knob, letting us into the cramped room. There was only one bed, and it couldn't have been larger than the single beds that Kent and I normally slept in. There was a large open window on the wall to the side of the bed, and it made the temperature in the room drop quite low.

"That'd be nice if you put me down now, Sain." Kent stated, giving me an annoyed look. "I'm not used to this kind of thing."

I chuckled and placed his feet back on the floor and closed the door behind us so that we could change. I walked over near the window and began to take off my greaves, allowing Kent time to undress as well.

By the time I had taken both of my greaves off and was starting on my boots, Kent spoke up.

"Say Sain?"

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Could you…well, help me with this…_thing_?" Kent gestured to the dress, and I noticed that he had been trying to get the buttons undone for a couple minutes now.

I laughed. "Ah Kent, you are so wonderfully naive. Obviously you haven't undone a woman's dress before, judging by how you're struggling over there."

Kent looked like he felt ashamed for a moment before I walked over to where he was standing, in front of the bed. I took off his wig and threw it aside and began to unbutton the back of the dress. It didn't take me long, and once I was done, I beckoned Kent to turn around so I could start on the front. Once I got the first two buttons undone, I removed his "breasts" and continued unbuttoning. Once I had a few more buttons undone, I helped him pull off the armor he had been wearing underneath and placed it on the floor beside the scattered hay.

"Where did we put my shirt, again?" the now half-naked Kent inquired. I motioned towards my bag and he nodded in understanding. I then continued to unbutton the front of his dress, the straps slightly falling off of his exposed shoulders. Before I could finish, the door suddenly swung open, surprising both of us and leading us to fall back onto the bed, (3) Kent first and me on top of him, lying awkwardly between his legs.

Someone coughed from the doorway, and we both turned to look at who it was. The innkeeper was staring at us, wide-eyed. I quickly covered up Kent's flat chest with my arms and kicked the wig to the side and out of the innkeeper's view.

He seemed to be fascinated with the floor as he spoke to us.

"Well I was going to tell you that I would come to wake you in the morning, but you two seem to be…engaged so I'll leave you be. Goodnight, sir knight and your…_wife_, too." He slammed the door behind him, and we could hear him running down the stairs.

Poor man.

I broke out into hysterical laughter, but when I looked back at Kent, he seemed less than amused.

"Well, that was something, wasn't it, Kent? Hahahahaha! The look on his face!" I continued to laugh merrily before Kent broke the silence.

"Sain, what-" His gaze bore into mine as he tentatively placed two of his fingers on his lower lip, perhaps questioning my earlier actions. He then abandoned his train of thought and remained quiet for several minutes as I stood us back up and left him alone to finish undressing by the bed.

There was something in Kent's eyes when he had looked at me earlier. Confusion, or maybe fear? Did he actually think that there had been something behind that kiss? But that seemed so foolish of me to wonder things as absurd as that. Kent knew I was joking; after all, we were both pretending to be lovers. Just acting as a couple. And that was it. Simply…acting. (4)

---

We had finished changing and I plopped myself onto the bed, turning over on my side to stare at Kent. He was standing near the corner of the room, looking out the window to stare at the full moon.

"A bed, Kent! A bed! I cannot begin to fathom how many nights I've slept without a bed to cushion my strong frame."

Kent smirked. "Don't get ahead of yourself, now." He stretched his arms up the air as he yawned; he looked exhausted, I noted. "But I suppose you're right, for once. It has been quite some time now."

I nodded in agreement and pulled the covers over my body and rolled onto my stomach, my favorite sleeping position.

"I still don't understand how you can sleep like that, Sain." Kent said, scrutinizing my current position. I felt his eyes roam over my body for a quick moment before he turned away and walked over to where his sword was lying, perhaps to give it a quick polish before he went to bed.

"Are you coming to bed soon?" I asked him, moving over slightly to try and make room for my companion. "There's some space left, surprisingly. I think we can both fit."

"I just want to clean my sword off; those filthy bandits from before dirtied it quite a bit. I'll come to bed shortly, if there's enough space for me to sleep next to you. If worse comes to worse, I'll just sleep on the floor."

How did I know? Kent's always so worried about his weapons…and always nagging me to take better care of mine. Of course I disagree with him completely; there is absolutely nothing wrong with leaving your sword on the ground, as long as you'll be back to pick it up later! Kent worries far too much, in my opinion.

But Kent, sleeping on the termite-infested floor…well that was just nonsense; although he would never admit it, a lot of the time it's yours truly that has to worry about that silly cavalier.

"Kent, that's nonsense! This floor is as hard and cold as stone. Just sleep in the bed…or are you afraid I'll try something?"

Kent blushed, yet again. "I-I never said that."

"Well sleep in the bed then…I'll be gentle, I promise."

He gagged and looked like he was deciding whether or not to stab me through the heart with his sword as he stared at it in his hands. "I know we've slept in beds together before; that's not what's making me uneasy. It's just…well, what you _do _when you're asleep."

I turned to look him in the eye once more. "What do I do in my sleep, Kent?" I really was curious; Kent was probably just worrying over nothing, though. It's not possible for me to have taken advantage of him in my sleep, is it?

"Do you remember last time, when you woke in the bed and couldn't find me? Well that was because you had kicked me onto the floor, Sain."

I laughed heartily, recalling the incident in my mind. "Yes, I do remember that, Kent. So maybe I'm not a 'calm' sleeper, but it's better than sleeping on the floor. So just sleep in the bed, Kent. And if you end up on the floor, just think of it this way: at least you weren't sleeping there the entire night."

Kent sighed, giving up his argument. "Fine. After I finish cleaning my sword I'll come to bed, I promise."

I smiled and let my eyes slip closed, letting my tired limbs relax as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

---

I awoke in the middle of the night, perhaps out of a bad dream, but I couldn't remember. I tried to fall back asleep, but my efforts were fruitless. It seemed that I had fallen asleep when I had laid down on the bed, although I was not aware of it at the time. I continued to lie on my back, staring at the slightly cracked ceiling, until I noticed something was missing. Where was Kent? If he had been beside me, I would have been warmer and practically hanging off of the side of the bed.

Did I kick him off by accident while I was sleeping?

…Oops.

I quickly turned to my side and looked over the edge of the bed, but there was no Kent to be found. The moonlight shined in my eyes as I looked up, and it was then when I discovered where, exactly, Kent was.

My fellow soldier was sitting in the open window, his sword clutched tightly in his hand; he seemed to be on guard and ready to jump up and attack if an enemy of some kind felt like intruding. His eyes were closed and I could hear him breathing softly, but something told me he was still awake. It made me angry at first; it annoyed me that he always was the one trying to protect me, always putting his life on the line for me. How could one person always be so generous in action and yet so cruel in words? It bothered me. But I couldn't stay angry as I stared at his still form…it became almost admirable. But I wouldn't admit to finding Kent admirable to anyone, especially not him.

I was curious as to whether or not he was awake, so I called out his name.

"Kent."

His eyes remained closed but he spoke, as proof that he was awake. "What is it, Sain?"

I continued to stare in awe at him; the way the moon was shining on him, giving his skin an ethereal glow all over, it made him look almost like an angel. I shook the comparison from my mind and interrogated him further.

"Why are you sitting up there? Aren't you cold?" He was wearing no pants, after all. If only that damn tailor could sew as fast as he could drink…

"A little bit. Go back to bed."

He was ordering me around. I hate it when he does that.

"Why? I won't be able to sleep knowing that you're sitting up there in that window like a bloody fool, freezing to death!" I argued, my eyes narrowing into a firm and angry stare. "Get down from there and come in the bed. It's a hell of a lot warmer and I doubt anyone will randomly decide to jump into our window on the second floor of this inn."

Kent sighed and opened his tired eyes, and he slowly made his way down from the window, depositing his sword neatly by mine, and climbed into the bed beside me. His cold skin rubbed against mine as we lay, back to back now, sharing the small covers between us.

A large amount of time passed, and I still couldn't go back to sleep. I wondered if Kent was having the same trouble as I was. However before I could ask him anything, he asked me: "You still think about it, don't you?"

I played dumb, although I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Think about what, Kent?"

He turned towards me, so I shifted over, too. I raised an eyebrow, awaiting his response.

"Earlier tonight, after I had dragged your drunken form out of the bar, you told me that 'you've been beaten before.' I assumed you were referring to-"

I stayed silent; truthfully, I was not in the mood for discussing my childhood…I didn't have the normal happy experience that most kids got to have, and it wasn't something that I liked to reminisce about.

"Kent-" I cut him off. "Let's not talk about that right now."

He said nothing, but the look he gave me showed me that he understood.

"We've had quite a day, haven't we, Kent?" I joked, to lighten the mood of our conversation. I could hear the crickets chirping outside as we stared at each other in silence.

Kent smiled a little. "We certainly have. Hopefully tomorrow we'll encounter Lady Lyndis on the plains."

"There you go again, always thinking about our job. Why can't you just relax a little?" I asked, still kind of annoyed with him for always thinking about our mission. "You're still as determined as you were back in the day when we were training to be knights. You were always practicing and polishing your weapons. But something was different about you back then; you were a bit more easy-going, I recall."

"You actually remember all that?" Kent seemed surprised.

"Well of course, my good friend!" I encouraged him. "Why wouldn't I? We grew up today! You're practically family, Kent!" And he was close enough to me to be. I had known him for so long, and I knew everything about him; we were like family, but at the same time, there was something missing from that brother-like relationship we could have shared.

We shared a friendly look before my mind began to wander back to the night's previous events. "Kent, that wasn't your first kiss today, was it?" I asked nervously.

Hey, I couldn't help asking it! I was curious! How else would he have known how to, you know… Also, I was kind of worried that there was a chance that _I _had been his first kiss!

Kent seemed to be growing redder by the second. "Well, no…I suppose you forgot about Eleanor, then…"

I burst out into unstoppable laughter. "E-Eleanor!" I exclaimed through laughs. "Of course I remember her! She was that young girl who took a liking to you when we were working in the castle as pages! Haha how she used to follow you around everywhere! I have to admit, I was quite jealous of her!"

Perhaps I had said too much.

"What? Why? Why would you have been jealous of that…wretched girl?" Kent seemed to shudder at the recollection of his memories of her.

"Well," I began. "I was worried she would take away my best friend. At the time, we were quite young, and I thought you two would get married and move somewhere far away…now I know that's quite impossible when you're only two and ten years old!" (5)

Kent smiled and sunk his head further down into the pillow. "I can't believe she was my first kiss." He seemed to regret ever having anything to do with that annoying girl. Oh how I used to hate her, especially when she would tag along with us wherever we went. It always amazed me that she never got the hint that Kent and I didn't really like her. But apparently, Kent liked her enough to allow her to give him his first real kiss.

"Well, Kent, who did you _really_ want to give you your first kiss?" I inquired, trying to tease him into further embarrassment. That was becoming quite a hobby of mine these days.

He stayed quiet, and so did I. I yawned, signaling that I was tired and ready to go back to sleep. The moonlight danced across our blanketed figures, playing with the contours of Kent's face. I watched as his eyes slipped closed, and his mouth was left open slightly, leaving his lips parted.

"Thank you Kent, for tonight." I said, and then I closed my eyes, feeling a sense of satisfaction overcome me. If I had kept my eyes open for a couple seconds longer, I would have noticed the corners of Kent's lip curve up into a small smile. I let the sound of Kent's soft breathing lull me to sleep; that was what Kent had given me, my first real lullaby. (6)

---

I awoke the next morning with the sunlight almost blasting into our room, lighting up every nook and cranny of the small room. It burned my eyes as I opened them and sat up in bed, and I was suddenly very aware of the pounding headache I had gained overnight. It seemed the many drinks I had swallowed last night at the bar were getting their revenge on my body.

"Uhhhhhhnnnnnnnnn…" It seemed the alcohol had the same effect on Kent as he lifted himself out of bed and shuffled across the room like an elderly man.

"Say Kent, would you mind helping me out of bed, please?" I pleaded, extending an arm out to him. He reluctantly came over and helped pull me up; we were quite a sad sight, us two.

"Put your armor on and get ready to leave, Sain. We have to start early today if we want to get to Lady Lyndis by nightfall." Kent ordered me, pointing in the direction of my abandoned armor.

Once we were done getting dressed into everything but our pants (which we had to go to the tailor's to receive), we left the room and began to descend the stairs. What we had forgotten was that the innkeeper had seen me and my "wife," and not me and my fellow soldier; perhaps that was why he was so surprised to see us walk into the room.

"Sir knight! Where did your wife go?" The innkeeper asked, looking rather confused. He kept glancing from me to Kent, his eyes finally resting on Kent and coming to a realization.

This couldn't be good.

"You scoundrels, using an act like that for a free room!" He stopped yelling at us for a minute to consider something. "Although you two must have been pretty desperate to do something like _that_ just for a room in this inn. Are you out of money?"

Kent nodded and spoke on behalf of both of us. "We're very sorry, good sir, for bothering you like this. You see, my fellow soldier and I have been traveling for days without nice warm beds to sleep in, and we were growing quite weary. We're incredibly sorry, it was quite a foolish thing for us to do."

Ah that's my Kent, polite as always.

The innkeeper smiled and laughed. "That's alright, don't you worry, good sirs! I'll lend you a little something to aid your journey, okay? Think nothing of it and be on your way."

We accepted his gold and thanked him, and made our way out of the inn and onto the cobblestone path that ran through the town.

"Now let's go get us some pants!" I happily shouted, and we hurried to the tailors, where we were pleasantly rewarded with two pairs of finely tailored pants, for free! (Of course that was only because we ran out of there as soon as we had put them on, claiming that we had no more money left)

As we neared the town stable where we had left our horses, Kent suddenly remembered that he needed a new pair of boots, and so he went off in the direction of the armory for a new pair, and said he'd restock our weapon supply while he was there. I told him I'd wait by the town entrance for him, and when I arrived there on horseback, I was pleasantly surprised.

Standing before me was a young woman who was dressed in what looked like tribal garb with a sword fastened at her side, protected by its sheath. She was talking with a man who looked about my age, and they seemed to be worried about something. Her long, silky green hair swished about her curvaceous hips as she talked, mesmerizing me with every move she made.

I couldn't help but approach her; she was far too beautiful for me to let her just pass me by.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" I exclaimed, surprising her for she suddenly turned around and looked at me questioningly.

"Could I trouble you so much as to ask for your name, fair maiden?"

She gave me an offended look, and replied: "Where are you from, sir knight, that speak so freely to a stranger?"

I smirked, learning that she was somewhat interested in me. So of course I told her where I was from, being the gallant knight that I am. "I thought you'd never ask! I hail from Lycia, Caelin, actually, home to men of passion and fire!"

I had to hold back chuckled when I vaguely remember Kent spouting that same line to some woman the other night.

The pretty woman still looked at me a bit funny; was she not falling for my obvious charm? Finally she decided to part her beautifully plump lips and speak again.

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?"

Although what she said, oh, how it wounded me!

"You're so lovely when you're cruel, sweet mistress!" I replied, feeling not a bit ashamed for having approached her.

She turned her back on me and began to walk away with the young man who was dressed in a long green cloak. "I have nothing more to say, Mark. Let's go."

I heard hoof steps behind me, and turned around to see Kent approaching on his horse.

"Sain! You callow oaf! Show a little respect when you're speaking to a lady, would you?"

I winced; I predicted another Kent eruption.

"Oh Kent, my dear friend, why so severe an expression?" I asked innocently.

Kent groaned, rolling his eyes. "Maybe if you acted like a dutiful knight should I wouldn't have to be so severe with you!"

"Oh Kent, even you know it would have been awfully discourteous of me to remain silent in the presence of such beauty!" I persuaded him, throwing him a pleading look.

He still looked quite upset with me. "Sain, it's not your place to speak of courtesy!"

The beautiful creature returned for a brief moment to ask us kindly to remove our horses for we were blocking her path.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Kent said, riding to the side of the road beside me to allow her to pass.

She smiled at him, making a small crimson blush flutter across his features. "You, sir knight, seem honorable."

Kent stared at her for a moment before responding. "You…seem familiar. Perhaps we have met before…"

I turned to look at him angrily. The sly fellow, he was trying to steal her from me, wasn't he? "Kent! Now that's not fair, after all, I saw her first!"

The woman seemed very displeased with us as she and her companion moved on forward, passing us by. I heard her say, "It seems all Lycian knights are senseless oafs," before she was too far away for us to hear her anymore.

"Oh, wait, please!" Kent shouted after her, but to no avail. He then threw me an angry glare. "You lout! It wasn't like that at all! Those eyes…she…looked, I don't know, I felt as though I recognized her."

I was confused; so he hadn't been trying to hit on her. "You-you don't mean that, Kent!"

"I'm telling you the truth! I would never sink to your level, Sain. But hurry, we have to follow her. I have this feeling that she's our mission!" Kent explained. (7)

I felt my eyes widen in shock. That curvaceous, luscious, jaw-dropping beauty was our mission, Lady Lyndis? It seemed my day was beginning to grow better and better by the minute. Kent kicked his horse lightly and he was off, with me trailing behind him, following our mission out onto the endless plains of Sacae.

----------------------------

**Notes: **

(1) Heheh what do _you_ think they're doing?

(2) What a sentence!

(3) …which was conveniently placed there…whistles innocently

(4) Muse Sain, muse.

(5) That's right, isn't it? I remember in Sense and Sensibility (which is not mine, of course) they said their age like this, so I just figured it would make sense…hm.

(6) I imagined Sain as this poor kid whose mother died a few years after she gave birth to him, so he barely remembered her. And then I saw his dad as this abusive drunk that would beat him and stuff. It seems to cliché, but it gives Sain a good motive for wanting to become a knight, to get away from it all.

(7) I decided to use pretty much the same writing as was used in the game. I just really like how they worded everything, and I wanted this scene to be the same. It's the only scene I'll do this with, though.

I really liked that scene in the bed. It made me smile while I was writing it. They're so cute as best buddies…wow, I sound like I'm five. Oh well. I hope this chapter was okay; I know it wasn't as funny, but that really wasn't what I was going for anyways.I wanted it to be deeper...or something along those lines.

-----

Only a few responses this time…I think I'm getting lazy. Don't be offended if I didn't respond to your reviews. A lot of them were sent after I wrote the rough draft for this and I just never got around to adding them. In fact, someone just reviewed yesterday, I believe. (I'm writing this little paragraph on the 23rd of January)

**Sarah aka Celebi: **Please, please, _please _write some FE fanfiction! I'm dying to read _anything_ you write!!!

**Fokkusu: **Thanks for helping me out with the chapter-replacing thing. Once I'm done with this fic, I'm going to go back and fix the first two chapters up. I wrote them before allowed bold/italics to show up in Word docs, so I wrote them in html format, but accidentally deleted the web pages, so the chapters got all fucked up and stuff. Yeah, so that's why they're all screwed up. Stupid me. XD

**Ilianpegknight: **Really, it doesn't seem shounen-ai-ish to you? Well, I guess you could look at things in the "they're just really friendly" sense. XP I promise some action later on though, if you know what I mean!!!

**Placidmage: **Heeeeeeeey! You're the best! We have to work on our FE story together very soon!

**RianneHime: **Of course I know that part! When I first saw it, I cried tears of joy! Now you understand my obsession, right? KentxSain/SainxKent…it's so cute! sigh Sain is "quite fond of his companion" and I think that's just so…perfect. Wow, that was scary.

**Rosalyn Angel: **Will you really worship me now? XD Kent's in a dress, Kent's in a dress does a dance.

**MagicalFish: **Are you kidding me? My story is crap compared to your work! I swear, I've read both of your fics (the one posted here, and the other one) so many times; I have a scary obsession with your writing. You must write more! Thanks so much for your review!

**Tali: **Hiiii! Thanks so much for reviewing, and for your compliments and advice, I appreciate it. I'll be sure to contact you if you want to look over some of my writing; you rock! And send me some of your own fanfiction!!!

Thanks to everyone else that reviewed! I appreciate your comments and advice and I love hearing from all of you, too!

-----

Everyone, thanks for coming back and reading this fourth chapter, even after my dreadfully long delay in updating. I apologize for my lack ofupdating, and I will get the next one out sooner, and that's a real promise!!!! I love you all, and keep up with the awesome writing! Ciao!


End file.
